


The Twins

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Oran has a type. The Twins are exactly his type.
Relationships: Identical Male Twins/Their Male Lover, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



Oran was a gay man with a type. He liked his lovers lithe and spare. No pudge. No fat. If they didn’t look like Kate Moss with a dick, _his_ (not inconsiderable) dick couldn’t be bothered to put up.

He’d dumped his last boyfriend for letting himself go. The man had become a bit too strongly attached to domesticity and Oran’s state of the art kitchen – yes, _especially_ the kitchen – and then he’d had gotten positively porky. He’d definitely let himself go. And so, the boyfriend himself had had to go.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oran was also an exceedingly shallow man, okay? At least he knew and admitted it.

The Twins – their names were Adam and Elijah, but a) he couldn’t tell them apart, and b) they’d come to Oran as a singular unit, so that’s how he typically thought of them – were, therefore, a dream come true. Not one but _two_ supermodel handsome, _identical_ young men. Oh, and they both had the prettiest dicks, long and thin like fifth limbs.

Long and thin was perfect for anal, and Oran also liked anal, as it happened. He liked it so much, in fact, that he had a tendency to get cranky if he wasn’t getting laid regularly. Oran was insatiable when it came to sex. At least he knew and admitted it.

And luckily for him, The Twins were insatiable as well.

“Hurry up!” Oran snapped. “Nobody lives forever, and I’m getting older with every second that’s passing over here!”

Adam (or was this one Elijah?) was already laid out beneath him. Oran was straddling his hips and had just finished sitting on his long, thin erection. Because it was long, it nudged him deliciously in places that men of regular size just couldn’t reach. But because it was thin, it simply wasn’t capable of giving him the stretch he craved.

For that, Oran needed to take both of The Twins’ dicks at once, and he knew from experience that this would put him on the fast track to heaven.

“ _Now_ ,” he growled, turning to look over his shoulder to check and make sure that Elijah (or was this one Adam?) was concentrating on the task at hand.

And gratifyingly, Elijah (or was this one Adam?) had his dick in hand and was getting into position behind Oran. Oran reached for his own cock and gave it a couple of fast strokes. He was so damn ready for this that it practically hurt.

“Mmm…” Elijah (or was this one Adam?) moaned as he pushed in, slick and easy. His brother moaned along with him at the sensation of their dicks rubbing together inside Oran.

A brief pause – aaahhh, were they trying to drive Oran insane? – as they adjusted themselves, and then, The Twins began to move.

Oran grunted contentedly. _Heaven._ Yup, this was Heaven for sure. They shared a natural, instinctive rhythm, The Twins did, and their long, lithe bodies undulated in unison, one beneath Oran and his brother above. Taken together, their dicks were exquisite, long _and_ thick, and they stretched Oran’s hole and stimulated his prostate gland in precisely the manner he most preferred.

He came quickly, as he always did, sweet pulses of semen between his and Adam’s (or maybe Elijah’s?) bellies, and The Twins fucked him straight through it, as _they_ always did. All three of them had great stamina; Oran had a short refractory period, and The Twins could keep right on going without going soft the whole night.

Oran drifted happily on post-orgasmic bliss while The Twins continued pounding in and out, in and out, in and out of him like one body with two cocks. And they kept right on going for many minutes until finally Oran was hard and throbbing eagerly once more.

At which point, he pushed Elijah (or was this one Adam?) off of his back, and he rolled Adam (or was this one Elijah?) onto his belly, pried his legs apart, and with a single mighty thrust, rammed himself home.

Aaahhh, delicious! Hot, tight, and balls-deep! Oran rutted and roared like a beast in heat, and Adam (or was this one Elijah?) bucked and writhed and whimpered beneath him. Oran was impressively well-endowed; his cock was designed by God to make twinks like The Twins weep…

…and weep Adam (or was this one Elijah?) did. And tears of agony and ecstasy intermixed continued to leak from his eyes as his brother sat down with his ass directly in front of Adam’s (or maybe Elijah’s) head and presented his hole for licking. Which Adam (or was this one Elijah?) obliged him by licking avidly. Both Twins still had erections.

Their erections looked like identical stalks, long and thin and curving slightly. Wetly purple at the tip where the foreskins were retracted, like flower buds made of flesh and blood.

Oran came again, hips jerking and muscles spasming with each spurt. He ground himself down into Adam (or was this one Elijah?) until the squelching sounds drowned out The Twins’ moans and semen began to flow back out again to collect on the base of Oran’s cock and the back of Adam’s (or maybe Elijah’s) sac.

Oran decided to take a bit of a break after that.

“Do you mind if we…?” Elijah (or was this one Adam?) asked. Oh so tentative and polite.

“Not at all,” Oran replied. A magnanimous gesture, he thought, since neither of them had come yet themselves. He lay back, head propped on the palm of one hand, watching The Twins take their turn with one another. Elijah (or was this one Adam?) mounted his brother. They fucked chest to chest, kissing and embracing, limbs tangled, and it was honest to goodness like watching a man making love to his mirror image.

It was, in short, ridiculously hot, and Oran stroked himself to completion a third time while The Twins labored.

And eventually, at long, long last, The Twins came. Their climaxes were simultaneous, of course, their faces twisted into identical grimaces, muscles tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing, in identical rhythms. They were never more gorgeous than when they were lost in each other like this.

Yes, Oran was one exceedingly lucky man. He knew it and wasn’t afraid to admit it.


End file.
